sasuke x sakura
by mmariaa
Summary: this is about Sasuke and Sakura! LEMON


Sakura's footsteps and smirked, sitting up, eagerly awaiting what was about to step through that door, though he wasn't quite expecting what he got.  
"Well Sasuke-kun, what do you think?" In a seductive manner, she strode over to Sasuke, who she could have sworn was a tomato, was it not for him becoming so pale from the blood loss.  
Sakura was wearing what would be ridiculously revealing articles of clothing, but they didn't cover much, so it didn't quite fit into that category, complete with bunny ears. Needless to say, she was beyond sexy, and for our resident pervert, it was **far** too much to take.  
"_Hmm??_" She started in a very sexy tone, until she was stopped by Sasuke pinning her to the wall, groping her in every possible way, and kissing her neck out of history.  
"I think, we should take those things off, before they get uncomfortable, don't worry, _i'll do it for you_"  
Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke's lips crashed on hers, sweeping her up into a lustful kiss, licking her lip, while removing the would-be shirt, and the bunny ears. And pushed her onto the bed, where she moved her now free hands up his chest, breaking the kiss to remove his shirt, and pulling him back she turned him over, then licked and kissed, every finely toned muscle on his exposed chest, circling her warm tongue around one of his nipples. Sasuke pushed a moan down his throat, with a lot of difficulty.  
"Oh now Sasuke, that's no fair."  
Sakura moved her knee to forcefully push a certain spot between his legs that was craving attention. With that, Sasuke moaned loudly, one hand grabbing the sheets, the other tangled in her pink locks, pulling her down to his mouth, where his twitching tongue claimed her mouth once again. He flicked his tongue inside her mouth, moving and rubbing it against hers, making her moan into him, Sakura definitely felt what that did with her knee. Sasuke flipped Sakura so that he was once again on top, and left chaste kisses on her ear, lustful kisses on her neck, moving down to lick and kiss her breasts, now and again biting gently, making her arch her back into his chest. Sakura was moaning wildly through all this, and practically screamed his name when he reached a certain spot, a little bit under her belly button, a little too close to something else. This was exactly what he wanted, so he did it again, and smirked, as he went to remove what was supposed to be a skirt, to make it easy, he took a kunai he just happened to have and cut it off, Sakura completely not caring. Sasuke then disposed of his pants leaving him in boxers above her. He flicked his tongue along her inner thighs, licked, kissed, and bit gently, the sensitive skin that begged for his mouth. He brought two fingers up to rub and torture Sakura's virginity. She whimpered at his touch and frantically whined for him to just give her some mercy. After a slight flick, he inched one finger inside of her, returning to kissing her sensitive skin, until his finger was fully inside of her, he then started to pump his finger in and out of her, eventually moving to two fingers, splitting them apart like scissors inside of her, tickling the inside of her, rubbing all around and entering another finger inside of her, all expanding the elasticity of her insides, making her moan uncontrollably from the unbearable pleasure of it all. Sasuke removed his fingers and Sakura whimpered, but was replaced by even more moaning, louder than before, as Sasuke licked her spot, slipping his tongue inside of her, Sakura screeched in satisfaction as Sasuke licked her insides, and pulled out, throwing the last remaining article of clothing onto the floor, and returning to her open lips.  
"**Ready?**" He asked in a seductive tone, as she begged for him to continue. With that Sasuke thrust inside her, slowly, letting her adjust to him being inside of her. This didn't take long, as he pulled out, and back in again she began to move in time with his thrusts, she arched her back against his chest, hands tracing his back wildly, as he felt their climax coming, he returned to kissing her breasts, and taking one inside of his mouth, and giving it at first gentle sucks, then rough ones. Sakura nearly screamed as her orgasm shook her insides, which Sasuke felt, and made him reach his climax as he spilled his seed into her. He pulled out, and took her lips in a passionate kiss, as it ended, Sakura managed to muster up enough strength to flip him onto his back, as she moved down to in between his legs as he held a face of shock, at what he knew she was going to do next, and she was. She licked the tip, and left seductive kisses along his shaft. She then proceeded to taking him into her mouth, making him moan in pure delight. She moved down his shaft and came back up, ending with a slight suck, and repeating this several times, each time ending with a rougher suck, until he came into her mouth, while she sucked up every drop of fluid Sasuke rewarded her with, and smirking at his moans, as she came back up to his chest, leaving a long line of rough kisses along his chest, nipples, and neck, as she moved to his ear.  
"Sasuke-kun, you taste too good." Sakura whispered playfully, her hot breath running over his ear and neck, as she licked, and nibbled at his earlobe. Sasuke moaned and whimpered at this, as Sakura realized one of Sasuke's "buttons".  
"Awww, Sasuke-kun? Are your ears sensitive? hnnn, do you like this?" Sakura kissed his ear again, licking it all over, and making him moan even more. She returned to his lips to kiss him playfully, slipping her tongue in his mouth to rub against his own, as they broke apart he pulled her into his arms, and pulled the covers up.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Sasuke."  
"I want to stay like this forever, here with you. I love you, my Sakura."  
With that he kissed her forehead, and moving down to kiss her lips again, moving over to her ear to whisper one last thing to her, smirking, before they drifted off into a blissful sleep, in each other's arms.  
"Don't think this is over yet."


End file.
